General Chloe
Chloe, sometimes addressed as General Chloe, is a mutant, and a high ranking officer in the Dark Mother Organization. She is partnered with Colonel Elaine, another mutant. Appearance Chloe is a beautiful woman with long, bushy purple hair and two golden, ram-like horns coming out of her head. She has purple markings on her face, abdomen and all over her armor. Her golden armor covers her shoulders, upper chest, and lower legs, and comes with a large black and red cape. Despite wearing armor, her large breasts and abdomen are exposed, as well as her vagina, which is crowned with purple pubic hair. Like all of Dark Mother's female mutants, she can grow a large penis out of her vagina, which she can use to both rape women and shoot blasts of energy. History Angel Blade She is first seen at the end of the first episode, with both she and Elaine standing behind Nailkaiser as she gives her report to Phantom Lady on her first encounter with Angel Blade. In the second episode, she reports to Phantom Lady alongside Elaine, while Phantom Lady is having sex with Nailkaiser. They inform Phantom Lady that Ayame Fudou is currently at the city hospital, and that she is a police officer. Phantom Lady orders them to bring her to her, as they can use her as bait to lure Angel Blade. The two swiftly depart thereafter. She and Elaine pose as nurses at the hospital. When a disguised Chloe sneaks into Ayame's room to abduct her, she pulls the covers to find a mannequin in the bed. Ayame's partner Emily quickly enters the room to announce that Ayame isn't there, while pointing a gun at Chloe. However, Elaine arrives with Seiryu as a hostage, threatening to snap her neck if Emily doesn't surrender. The two mutants discard their disguises, and Chloe proceeds with sexually torturing and raping Emily while Elaine and Seiryu watch. After she is finished with Emily, both she and Elaine prepare to violate Seiryu, but are interrupted by the arrival of Angel Blade. In the third episode, both she and Chloe do battle with Angel Blade around the city. Initially, they overwhelm the heroine with the energy blasts from their penises, however, Elaine is defeated after the arrival of Angel Ender, while Angel Blade uses her Angel Wings to deliver an attack that wounds Chloe's face. The two mutants quickly flee, with Chloe vowing revenge at their next encounter. Angel Blade Punish Both she and Elaine are shown back at Phantom Lady's castle, the two of them being bound and naked as they are being punished for their failure to capture Angel Blade. Despite begging forgiveness, Phantom Lady continues to torture them. After Phantom Lady notices that they are experiencing sexual pleasure from their punishment, she decides to give them to the Chaos. Later in the first episode, when Phantom Lady and Karin commence the feast, she and Elaine are to noticed by Nailkaiser to have been absorbed as part of the Chaos. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Generals Category:Villainesses